


La caresse du vent

by BabyDracky



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: 2 mains, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link se repose à l'ombre d'un arbre majestueux. Le vent souffle une sonate paisible à ses oreilles. Mais ces murmures, ces caresses ne sont-elles que les caresses câlines de la nature? Link/Sheik Romance. (Ecrite à deux mains avec Morelindele)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La caresse du vent

Link sommeillait, allongé sous un grand chêne au tronc noueux, sur une herbe douce qui lui caressait doucement la joue au gré d'une petite brise. Le vent soufflait en une douce mélopée au cœur des hautes branches et les feuilles à la tendre émeraude chantaient avec lui en chœur.  
Un léger bruissement soyeux lui fit dresser une oreille effilée... C'était sûrement un écureuil conclut Link paresseusement, peu disposé à déplier ses muscles nerveux mais fatigués. Alors qu'il sentait le vent estival jouer avec ses mèches d'or, les faisant danser, souples, comme du blé à la veille de la moisson, il sentit un souffle un peu plus insistant au creux de son cou. Link entrouvrit ses yeux d'azur sombre intrigués, pour finir par sursauter, le rouge aux joues, lorsqu'il identifia l'origine de cette brise éthérée et pour le moins troublante. Il ne l'avait pas même senti approcher, mais n'était-ce pas là la nature de ce compagnon discret, qui allait et venait au gré du vent, ce regard toujours insondable ancré à présent dans ses prunelles, un regard froid aux couleurs si chaudes, un regard qui fit naître sur sa peau un léger frisson. Le Sheikha eut un sourire tendrement amusé, du moins c'est ce que Link conclut en voyant ses beaux yeux rouges se plisser, plus brillants que des étoiles mais tellement plus proches, qui semblaient pétiller au son de la douce mélodie de la harpe qui accompagnait toujours la venue de Sheik.   
La harpe, qui ne quittait jamais les mains sombres du musicien, était nonchalamment mêlée à l'herbe haute, la laissant murmurer entre ses cordes cristallines. Les yeux de Sheik se fermèrent lentement tandis qu'il déposait un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Link, qui réalisa alors que son mystérieux compagnon avait baissé son masque. Il n'avait jamais vu le visage de Sheik, que ses yeux incandescents et froids, pourtant la chaleur qui émanait de ses lèvres lui coupa le souffle, de ce baiser se dégageait plus que de la camaraderie et le soutien d'un étranger. Ce baiser n'avait rien d'innocent, c'était un baiser sensuel qui attendait une réponse, et qui le retiendrait prisonnier jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait une...   
La sensation était nouvelle... on lui avait appris le courage, la détermination, le maniement des armes et le combat... mais ça c'était autre chose, quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne maîtrisait pas... mais jamais il n'avait faibli ni même fui alors...   
Il donna sa réponse à Sheik avec la même fougue et détermination qu'il mettait dans ses combats, ce qui réjouit le Sheikha, visiblement d'humeur joueuse, qui s'arracha momentanément aux lèvres affamées de Link pour mordre une oreille sensible. Sa langue, souple et joueuse, se perdait dans les creux et les interstices, ondulant au rythme d'une mélodie qui lui était unique, s'attardant sur la pointe sensible, la titillant dangereusement. Link émit un grognement rauque puis saisit Sheik par la taille pour le faire basculer brusquement sur l'herbe douce, sa fougue guerrière reprenant le dessus : il n'avait jamais perdu aucun combat !   
Alors que ses yeux indigo, grands ouverts à présent, fixait une lueur indescriptible ancrée dans les iris son adversaire, il se rendit compte un peu tardivement qu'il ne connaissait pas les règles de ce genre de combat, le corps à corps n'avait jamais été son domaine de prédilection et le contact de ces poignets emprisonnés entre ses doigts à présent, cette douce peau mordorée ne le rassurait pas vraiment, son pouls pulsait frénétiquement. Sheik, loin de se débattre, eut un léger sourire machiavélique et se mit à onduler souplement, provoquant des frottements qui excitèrent Link au-delà du supportable et lui firent perdre sa concentration et toute retenue.   
Oh, comme il était facile pour lui de jouer ainsi... Link se savait inexpérimenté, mais il saurait contrebalancer son manque de pratique par son enthousiasme habituel et alors qu'il immobilisait le corps du Sheikha contre son corps aux muscles finement dessinés, pesant un peu plus sur lui, le voile de l'innocence se déchira. Il reprit possession des lèvres de Sheik tandis que ses mains caressaient le corps de son adversaire, s'aventurant dans des endroits qu'il n'aurait jamais osé toucher ne serait-ce que quelques minutes plus tôt, mais désormais il était pris par une flamme qui le consumait et ne laissait plus de place que pour l'instinct. Rapidement - trop rapidement - les vêtements furent de trop entre leur deux corps et alors que Link s'acharnait de ses mains tremblantes à tenter de les faire céder sans les arracher, il entendit le rire sensuel du Sheikha, sonorité qu'il n'avait jamais eu le privilège de connaître, avant que ces longs doigts de musicien ne se saisissent tendrement - bien trop tendrement - de ses mains de guerrier rugueuses et ne les guident. Link trembla plus fort à ce contact, et quand enfin il réussit à ôter les vêtements de Sheik sans trop d'accrocs impatients, il restait toujours les siens, qui à présent l'étouffaient. Le jeu de l'effeuillage semblait satisfaire ces prunelles ardentes car elles prirent un malin plaisir à le fixer intensément alors que leur propriétaire faisait glisser ses doigts experts sous la tunique de celui qui l'immobilisait toujours sur cette herbe moelleuse.   
Link avait déjà du mal à soutenir ce regard insistant qui le déshabillait mieux que ces mains, mais quand ces doigts diaboliques découvrirent son ventre et se mirent à masser et triturer son nombril avec insistance, il serra les dents pour étouffer un gémissement. Mais il ne put retenir un cri de surprise quand l'une des ces mains, traîtresse, se saisit de sa cuisse et qu'elle entama une descente, cajolant ses nerfs en feu, de légers touchers, comme un pianiste aime à caresser les touches de son instrument, jusqu'au creux de son genou qu'il découvrit particulièrement érogène. Link crut devenir fou, mais si le Sheikah croyait qu'un guerrier se livrait sans combattre, il criait victoire trop tôt, et sans prévenir il attrapa cette main infernale tandis que de l'autre côté il se saisissait de l'une des cuisses nerveuses de son tortionnaire.   
Un sourire entendu étira les lèvres fines de Sheik: le jeune blondinet ne comprenait pas que c'était à une danse qu'il l'invitait et non à une joute, à une lutte endiablée, mais il saurait lui faire comprendre la différence, lentement, très lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus avoir de pensées cohérentes. Sheik plongea son regard de sang dans celui de saphir du guerrier, de sa main libre il lui prit le visage pour l'amener vers le sien qu'il couvrit de baisers délicats pour le mettre en confiance, tandis qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, comme au ralenti, ses gestes tout en retenue et en contrôle, ce qui eut pour effet de faire relâcher sa prise au jeune homme. Les pupilles de braises s'étaient enflammées et ne quittaient plus la mer mouvementée dont les vagues ondulaient passionnément sous son regard, c'est d'une main habile qu'il fit basculer la tête de son compagnon en arrière, accomplissant une virtuose mélodie à laquelle le jeune homme ne put répondre que par la docilité, et c'est uniquement alors qu'il se mit à mordiller cette gorge offerte, marquant son territoire sur cette peau laiteuse comme aimaient à le faire ceux de son peuple. Les dents du Sheikha laissèrent une marque rouge teintée d'une goutte de sang quand il mordit cette offrande tentatrice un peu plus fort, mais les yeux de Link s’étaient fermés sous la sensation et il ne les rouvrit pas, se laissant guider cette fois-là, renonçant à combattre.   
Alors qu'il se sentait partir en arrière, Link sentit deux mains gracieuses le saisir par les hanches et l'asseoir sur les robustes cuisses du harpiste avant que celui-ci ne lui murmure à l'oreille, provocant un délicieux frisson sur sa peau, "touche-moi". Link lui lança un regard interloqué tout d'abord, avant de poser timidement ses doigts sur le torse brun de Sheik, puis il explora cette peau hâlée avec plus d'assurance, ses mains descendant toujours plus bas, avant de réaliser que son tortionnaire gémissait doucement, les yeux clos, produisant le plus doux des chants à ses oreilles.   
C'est dans un soupir d'aise que Link laissa les doigts mordorés jouer avec les mèches qui chatouillaient sa nuque alors que ses mains se faisaient plus audacieuses et qu'elles découvraient les muscles saillants, qui tressautaient au passage des doigts, aux caresses légères et intriguées et qu'elles se perdaient dans le creux de ces hanches étroites. Sheik se cambra en poussant un long soupir quand les doigts de Link explorèrent le bas de son dos pour s'arrêter sur les délicieuses fossettes qui se trouvaient là ; un détail qui rendait le Sheikha encore plus attirant aux yeux de Link, qui se surprit à sourire.   
Il plongea ses aigues-marines dans les yeux de feu de son compagnon, jamais il ne l'avait regardé de ces yeux-là, jamais il n'avait regardé personne de ce regard intense, jamais il n'avait trouvé quelqu'un d'une beauté sans pareille, une chevelure de neige sur une peau de terre brûlée, des collines douces entourées de vergers accueillants, des perles de sang à la lueur des Cieux. Link se rendit compte que sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, Sheik lui avait ravi son cœur, et que loin d'en être fâché, paradoxalement cela comblait le vide insondable dans sa poitrine, ce gouffre avec lequel il avait toujours vécu sans le savoir, et que le jeune homme à la peau brune avait su si bien remplir ; c'est ce qu'il avait attendu depuis si longtemps, car enfin, il ne serait plus seul...   
La douceur de la brise qui les entoura et le chant calme et serein des oiseaux ne fit que confirmer cette sensation de bien-être qui irradiait tout son corps, auprès de Sheik il saurait accomplir son devoir, entre ses bras il saurait se contenter de vivre.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette ficlet a été écrite en 2006, à deux mains avec Morelindele. Elle n'a pas été relue ou corrigée.


End file.
